DTKAU BOOK FIVE (5) The Tartarean Depths of Xill Master
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: We're like journeying to the center of the realm now, going through caves chasing after a Demon Fowloretugalow and the Solar Angel Amarantiel that was previously keeping the Demon in its cell, Aurum and Longtail are pressumed dead, and we're going through caves fighting insect people and worse things. We're either doing this in a group or all alone, a solitary adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Let's Get to Planning!

DTN S5E1 S5E1 Let's Get to Planning!

Alright,

So...

Uh...

You're level fifteen (15)

There's an earthquake (was)

There was talk

of uh... some sort of

DEMON

and a SOLAR ANGEL

and...

By the sounds of it

The uh...

SOLAR ANGEL is under

the DEMON's influence

right now...

thats why might be why

the earthquack happened

and why everything is

SHATTERED

Breaths in

Going into the

Tartare-Tartarean

DEPTHS

and we can only hope

before we

made up

with the

this SOLAR ANGEL

UM...

That you get more

than five (5) more

levels

possibly just be taking you

to uh...

level twenty (20)

which some people

consider the

MAX LEVEL

of uh...

a character in

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

where it might be

the uh.. Um

Final age you would

be willing to

play dungeons and

dragons at

heh heh heh

but uh...

if you if you

were going to

SOLO

those BOSS

uh... which could be

the final boss

though did not make sense

for er... SOLAR ANGEL

under demonic influence

to be the final boss

in this sort of a uh...

uh...

A GAME

We are going to be slaying

a feel

or feeding

feating

defeating

a SOLAR ANGEL

You are going to need to be

AT LEAST

eight (8) levels (Lv)s

HIGHER

or you are going to need

some sort of fool proof

PLAN

that you can engage

to defeat the thing

and end in

poop if you're lucky

(HOPE not poop...)

That everything works out

So...

We're going to need to be

going into the

TARTAREAN DEPTHS

of the

XILL MASTER

Umm...

Xill are a sort of

from what I can remember

a humanoid insect creature

SPECIES

though they they uh,

smack

when you say insect species

that might just mean

really sm...

HUMANOID?

Insects?

REALLY SMALL HUMANOID INSECTS!

uh

that either means they're

really tiny insect size

people

or they are people sized

and have exoskeletons

which is that they are

their skeletons are on

their outsides instead

of on their insides

and when you think about it

its kind of hard to

understand

what any of the terminology

MEANS

but they are called Xill

and I don't know if they

are friendly or not

because we are just going

to be going around slaying

THEM

As we encounter them

we're going to be

auto-targeting

and uh...

killing these things until

we can find

eight (8) more levels (Lvs)

kill that SOLAR ANGEL

under demonic influence

because I think that is

what we are hear to do

So...

Lets just start hacking away

PERSONS DESCRIPTION

theres some talk of this guy

CHTRAX

uh...

Chtrax...

is uh...

Diabolic (frontlines) Xill

Calibur (Soul)

that has been found

SOCIETY

willingly cast him out

to wonder the

PLANES

for the remainder of

ETERNITY

(A new beginning)

So he's just going to be

PLANESHIFT-ing

and walking from different

PLANES

Za like

so he's got elementals

and uh...

like like

I don't know (idk)

Gnome what to take from that

(Svirfneblin)

if he was exiled

(more like X-Xill-ed)

to different planes

you'd think there'd just be

one (1) (One, Immortal Technique)

uh...

Desparately seaking revenge

(like a seaking ray)

No one ever likes being exiled

the Xill

searched

for a good way to destroy

his people outright

uh... okay that doesn't

sound right

Doesn't make sense to me

(TOME)

uhm...

in the course of his

roamings

(ROME)

(Ronin)

and can't STAR block info

mation

which (witch) confirmed

super malevolent

exiled GOD

uh and

Astricor

uh

the undying

(Dye hair?)

a terrible threat

to the instability

of the WORLD

planes if

FREED

WOW

these things get worse?

the uh exiled GOD

well I guess

this exiled god might

be

may or may not

be

as dangerous

as a Solar Angel

because Argliss

was already

a

GOBLIN GOD KING

and...uh

uh

you'd think the minimum

level for a GOD

would have been

twenty (20)

I think in three (3)

(5) (3.5)

it is twenty (20)

you have to be atleast

Level (Lv) twenty (20)

to get

to become

a DEMI-GOD!

and looks like

in the campaign we

are playing through

that is not TRUE

UH

looks like uh

GOD

is just a template

you can add on to things

and uh this

campaign

or adventure

that we're walking through

(As Yahtzee might say in

the Escapist: Zero Punctuation

this is more of a spectacle

type of experience, or some

thing to that effect, or at

least that is what I would


	2. Chapter 2 Lore of the AlcoMaster

S5E2 Lore of the AlcoMaster

DTN S5E2

THERE IS NO EVIDENCE

Of this EXILED GOD's

EXISTENCE

So this is all just rumors

...

uh

Nothing Concrete

Nothing Substantiate

No Clues

But...

There is talk...

That there is this

Exiled God...

I believe

we just heard his name

Astracahor

or, something like that

we'll just call him

Astra

*scratches

bridge of

NOSE*

The only way to

Reach

this God...

Chtrax realixed

was through the mighty

power of

of a wish spell

(**)

uh

Moreover

Th-The Xill

A new where he could

FIND

ONE(1)

at minimal cost

beware of the

WORLDS' LARGEST

DUNGEON

and it's original

purpose

you suspected the Devil's

VAULT

Still contained the

a powerful Pit Fiend

named Kittor

WOW

A PIT FIEND?!

HONESTLY?!

WOW

(Not World of Warcraft folks)

I guess yeah you would

need to slay a Pit Fiend

First

before

you got to a Solar Angel

under demonic influence

You would need to slay

a Pit Fiend or a BALOR

(Like LOTR)

before getting to Solar Angels

WOW

always forget about those

hair mysteriously moving

His name is (actually)

Kettor

(not Kittor...)

as a ... eh...

shakes head

the mad plan to be

certain Chtrax

has been

specially careful

not to reveal

the TRUTH

Pined his goals

Seeing the walls

of the Visit

would surely result

in the DEATHS of

all his SERVANTS

the wicked Xill

a myraid

of matieral planes

But Atlas,

for all his searching

he could not locate the

PLACE

...

that might be a typo

. . .

I think its suppose to

say Alas, or maybe it

does say Alas, but

Alas, ehh can kind of

look like Atlas, when

. . .

thee uh font is all

scrunched tiny and

PIXEL-IZED you can't

really even specifically

MAKE OUT the details

. . .

perhaps you can't make

out the details of what

you are saying you are

just sort of guessing at

it, to me it looks like

. . .

it says Atlas. But, that

is just wishful thinking

it is also amazing how

YOU can't really keep track

of the words WE say AT

. . .

each

other

er...

(that was weird)

though how much

of this

just-st filling

uh... the air

with one's (1's)

voice

YA KNOW

smacks

breath out

...

Yes I think it

was Alas

lol

but why would you say

"But Alas,"

I don't know (idk)

I('d)('ll) have to

look upt the

technical usuage

function

of Alas...

(interjection)

silence

...

Numbers (#s) (4NUM)

spoke eloquently

of it in frustration

and he tortured and

MAIMED (...)

many a sage and skull

Scholar in his efforts

to locate the massive

complex

until finally one (1)

BRUTALIZED

Sol gave him the power to

name

ALCO-MAN

...

scratches itch

huh!

even Chtras

have heard of this

ANCIENT

LOREMASTER

but he had believed

like most beings

PLANES

Old man dead

(...)

he quickly tracked down

SAGE

finding him

Deep within the Astral

PLANE

...that makes sense...

(in a way)

(Pft!)

Course its gonna be

there...

After torturing the old man

for two years

the sage finally revealed

(reveled?)

the room

the location of the

DUNGEON

not trusting the information

CHTRAX

took the cripples

Scholar with them

when they finally Reach-ed

Dis-sprawling complex

he killed the Old Man

(Lao Tzu)

and left his bones to ROT

on the surface

the floor

descending into the

DUNGEON's

TUNNELS

unable to locate the vault

on his own

he suspected it

remained concealed and

and intact

he realized that he

he never hoped to uncover

uncover the vault on his

OWN

(oiu)

as the labouror

of A fourty (40) two (2)(A42)

WHELMED

for jus

One (1) creature

So he turned to

the Derro

Derro those are deep dwarves

...I think...

Derro... (hmm...)

for assistance

in their warrens

they had uncovered

extencive

vains

of true silver

a substance as

POWERFUL

as

THE PHILOSOPHER STONE

and especially useful

for controlling and

containing devils

...that makes sense

a true silver would

be used for infernal

purposes

that makes a lot of

sense actual-ly

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	3. Chapter 3 Deposits of Adamantium

S5E3 Deposites of Adamantium

DTN S5E3

In Deposits of

Adamantium

(Wakanda?)

(You're thinking of

something else.)

Two things Chtrax

knew

the celestials

use to create the

VAULT

Holding the fiends

the recent geological

instabillity

more and more clues

re-vealed themselves

the malicious

self-serving

XILL

(like what comes out

of my-)

Solid evidence

(I was going to say

cracks in the walls)

...

(If I leave food out

that is...)

Fore the inevitables

sumption

of control over

the mad derro

CHTRAX

approached uh...

trapped formian

QUEEN

oh...

I thought the Xill

were the Formian

(but not Fromm?)

I'm sorry I got

Xill and Formian confused

just disregard everything

I've said about their

SPECIES

thats the other species...

...

Weekend and injuried

from the costly war

the DERRO

and desparate to be back

touch with the

HIVE

of their native

PLANE

Xill's

funnied words

totally played her

and she agreed to transfer

control (CHAOS CONTROL)

over her most trusted

(Inferno: Beast Wars)

Myrmarks

(you said Queen)

in

EXCHANGE (KOTOR)

for freedom (AMERICA!)

the Xill lied...

Of course (BANE)

in force and murdered her

in the shadows

Obscure Cave

(Don't you dare!)

With her eggs all around her

Stealing her essence

(Sounds like the

tyrannical demon Aku

from Samurai Jack)

Trapping it in a special

Phylactree

I think I'm saying that

right

Phylactree

(Maybe Not)

I've seen the word

before

Something I should

probably look up

Phylactree

Considering the unusal

NATURE

of the

Region

CHTRAX

organized

his minions with brutal

effeciency

he commands the

entire opperation

answering to Nun

serving him

are three (3)

Formian Myramarks

I think those are like

Matriarchs

they just have a specific

WORD for their Matriarches

which is Myramarks

and his uh... responsive

ur... POLL

an extravagent

Great Hall maybe

his abilities include

procurring stone

GOLEMS

from the GNOME

(BULTO)

the positioning Golems

(I think you mean Balto...)

checkpoints

(And this isn't Alaska [AK])

THREAT-to-COMPLEX

(Nome Alaska... Yep a lot

of plotlines happen there

Balto, Insomnia, The 4th

Kind, The Simpsons Movie,

ect.)

and maintaining existing

ones (1s)

(actually Insomnia takes

place in Nightmute, Alaska,

which is a little different.)

also serving him are

(Nightmute is what I should

do to you...)

(s)Quads of formian warriors

some of whom

ried Gorgons

(but not Gorons)

These guards...

(its a different thing)

Chin to caverns

Patrol the tunnels

and insure(ance) traps

and sentry towers

(I LOVE THOSE!)

are in working order

and so on...

and Chtrax

(maybe some kind of BARTOKK

wishful thinking SWRPG)

Cunt-tent (content)

(I can't believe he just

said-)

With the true silver

(THAT CROSSED THE LINE)

attracted by the other mirror

Myramarks

CROWS

Started drilling into

the great hall

more true silver

entrusting the opperation

in addition to the

for responsiblities

for securing

in fact

the great hall

has transformed for the

REGION

central

nervous system

(Central-nervous-system)

to a massive DRILL

(like OBLIVION: TES)

refinement and transportation

SYSTEMS (theorist...KW)

intense security

thinner there than it was

a few short weeks ago

(Let go of my Ego!)

the second MYRAMARK

(Let go of my Eggo! [I meant])

Con-TROLLS a security

EXCAVATION (SHADOWRUN [360

Windows Vista UNITE] Dig

Site, now I know all

yall didn't play THAT

***!)

For the Northern Mines

with the recent waves

(hoven is the best bot

one [1] can imagine or

at least gamers claiming

to be Rooster Teeth called

me that once so at least

I have THAT in my past...

Yeah okay BOSS. wink emoticon )

Rogue, Xill and miners

(Yes if I believe it was

2007! Just call 1-800-

MAGIC... until next time)

Liches...

the place has collapse

(Collapse: Michael Ruppert

an ALARMIST? Psh. Naww)

CHAOS

further more

(who says that?)

the MYRAMARKS herd

NOT TRUST THE XILL MASTER

and bids his time

waiting for proof

suspicion

most of the remaining

Labourers

their work to build

A GIANT BOAR

to expedite

the mining (process)

WHY WOULD YOU BUILD A

GIANT BOAR TO MINE THINGS?!

Pft. I don't know (idk)

(Shouldn't that be idnk?)

The Last Myramark

overseas (oversees)

expedition

a typical excavation

dis(ex)traction crew

insist of a TASK MASTER

(and play BORDERLANDS

MUSIC PLAYLIST)

Derro leaders

a lesser servant

and a BEAST (X)

handler crews

three (3) teams

troop of handlers

(like the CIA?)

for one (1) of the following

(Following something you

don't have)

uhhhhhhhh...

shakes head

I can't read any of those

WORDS

uh...

Each MONSTER digging

maKing crushes

out of the box

and tease

teams are responsible for

THISS

removing the rubble

two (2) teams

(rubblework)

are composed of a

GRIMLOCKS (1986 TF)

(Eric) FOREMAN

and Duergar (DWARVES) slaves

OH! DUERGAR (woops)

...

Thats the word I was looking

for...

Those... are the deep dwarves...

I don't know what Derro are...

Its definitally Duergar...

I can't believe we offended...

the Derro...

Cause you thought they were

Duergar...

Well that's understandable!

THE DEEP DWARF SOLDIERS

The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army Remix (The White Stripes)


	4. Chapter 4 Desperate Crews in Caverns

S5E4 Desparate Crews in Caverns

DTN S5E4

Thiscrew

loose(s)

MAGIC

ICE

created by the evil wizard

to test the

death of the rock

search for crews

that were mining

and sea if they are

Still Alive (Portal ;0)

(ROCK BAND DLC!)

Material Compositional

CHANGES

futile (Ps. BORG)

its dangerous to

USE THE DEVICE

every occasion it

occasionally releases

Kranken-ly electricity

nearly always vaporizing

the SLAVE or TWO (2)

it is futile (Ps. BORG)

the device only has a

(Cyborg!)

accurate

range of a

five (5) to ten (10) feet (')

(5-10')

Concurrent warping

NATURE (nurture?)

fortunately

excavations severally

(Sivir? S.V.E.R.?)

(Seryi Volk Executive Response)

(Already Raven Valor)

(Original Soundtrack OS[T])

Through his command structure

(Command & Conquer)

Allowing CHTRAX to

end it with me

engraintiate

himself easily

...IT... (SK)

(big reaction)

Slipping past (Slipknot)

Patronus(?)

The Phobia (Phelba?)

The en-college-y of

this degenerate race

(Nietzsche's Decadence - Project MUSE)

He rose quickly through the ranks

(Like the Furior)

(Furion?)

To become the trusted invisor...

(You mean Führer King Bradley)

(Full Metal Alchemist)

Er(Ur)... of the remaining

(Specifically BROTHERHOOD)

high SAVANT

(Thats what people call ME)

EVENTUALLY

(Which one [1]?)

Su-planting the

(ALL OF THEM)

LEADER

and taking control

of the entire region

...

...

LOOKS

(Lu does KS... actually)

perhaps I really think

that the

byplay DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

I really don't like

...

being

...

STORY TOLD AT

FOR TWENTY (20) MINUTES

(minutes are units of time

usually average in heart rate

pulses)

(yoo-zhoo-uh L)

before starting an

ADVENTURE (AVE)

SMILE

prolongued smile

(thats right GRIN & BEAR)

exhales

blows

gasps (not really)

come of the...

we're in caves now

(Troglodyte)

in caverns

(like The Descent[!])

Kraken the large room

(or the James Franco movie

of the same name)

room from before

(you might be mistaken)

I realized all this stuff

was happening

around us

(you missed a

Land Before Time joke btw)

this prison was fragile

ALL THIS STUFF

and uh...

we went into the

practice see

the

POST TOO

blows

to see the fight

we're in caves now

(yeah okay WILLIAM SHAKESPEAR)

this is all seeming very

familiar (looks like failure)

(CODENAME: Edward De Vere)

uh... (Anonymous)

theres a sentry tower standing

(MISSED IT)

Broken Plane (Radiohead plays

in the background)

hundred (00) foot (') (00')

tower instead of the roof

(Scott Tenorman Must Die)

imp paled effigy

(as seen on KaZaa...)

physical humanoid freed

base reliefs of the

DEMONIC

FACES

DECORATE

the surface

of the structure

on the brows (BA ref)

Bleach (lol) of the faces

Bright blue, red & yellow

(Portugal: the Man)

written in gemstone

Each about a foot (')

in diameter

Cured it's sight

from the open walls

(Evolution [the movie])

spilling redish blue

(Not to be confused with

Eight Legged Freaks)

Perhaps blood

(2002)

There are no ENTRANCEs

and building a few

scattered CROSS Bones

and broken bones litter

for the mead in the

VINCENT-ity (vicinity is the WORD)

Some partially submerged

And Crimson (Guard) run off

(Krimzon)

(NOW THAT was FUN)

and as soon as I heard

that we're gems

in the statues

waves hand

it really made me think

REALIZE

a huge different

(Zathron)

in these games

is uh...

(Zrithmeus might be our only

HOPE)

...

blows

(that's what we should call him

HOPE)

the game is already prepared

Brett too (it)

give you

story that

wants unattainable

looks up

and if everything is scaling

TO YOU

...

SNEEZE

BLOCK

ACHU!

blink blink

then there really is

NO REASON

to actually level up (^)

(Don't talk to me like This(s))

Uh(m)...

(Scratches itchy eye*

ALL YOU NEED TO DO

is burn in Hell

for a little bit

then after that

you should be golden

(like Ninja Scroll ;))

ya know,

(kinda sounds like US)

AUTO-LOCK the TARGET(S)

(Autopilot where are you?!)

and just say yes you would

(Auto [sounds like Otto]

might have been hyphenated

which is to say, it had

a hyphen in it... One{1}

of these {-}])

I like to do this thing

and uh(m)...

(as a boy I had it figured out)

...

Otherwise,

(these are the things you can't

live without)

you're just going to be locked

DOWN

(all your light can save me)

to the whole bunch of

(only your voice can save me)

MICROTRANSACTIONS

micro-trans-actions

Non Stop (Korean)

[서다 seoda ...]

(well I thought it was

ATMAN)

microtransactions

(MUST'VE BEEN

Just my magination

Runn'n way with me)

[Just My Imagination - The Temptations]

...

WOW

and then,

once you are doing a whole

bunch of microtransactions

its just...

So...

the CODE

VIBRATES

(like a Purplevibration)

so that the code vibrates more

(or like the herald of

Galactus)

The uh... Connotations

(Some say Galactacus)

CONNOTATIONS

to be RABE

mix of words sounding

sounded said

(SAD)

vibrates more

(BAD)

...

and...

...uh...

looks around

WOW

blows

...


	5. Canto 5 There's a Tower There's a Statue

S5E5 There's a Tower There's a Statue

DTN S5E5

*exhale

its like...

theres a tower

theres a statue

...

theres another tower

you're going through caves

mad scroll

trapped collum

(better not climb it)

trapped gate

(better not go through)

we're in caves

old mines

encampment

in a cave

encampment in a cave

they lived in caves

trapped hallway

fuselage of darkness

we're in caves

intersection in a cave

CAVE

Scyth gauntlet

thats left OPEN

for interpretation

hastily passing

patched hole

we're in caves

burrow

burrow in caves

theres other things

ALREADY

burrowd there

ENCOUNTER

giant mall monsters

(Mallrats)(THE ORWELLS)

SLAY THEM

XP

(experience)

(Not like the Jimi)

played out mine

(alright Jimi)

FLOWERS

(we like you too)

there is a river of FLO(w)

OPEN WATERS

Don't drink from it though

it's probably poiso(ness)

because its not for you

aVOID it

[AV}oid{)

Magma memphits

Mefits are like always

DEMONIC

slay them

steam mephits

well that seems slightly less

threatening than a Magma

Mephit

and slightly less demonic

but its still a Me(m)phit

SLAY IT

that(s) how this game goes

then of course you roll

Mime-ing this

(Miming is a satyr from which Höðr gains a sword.)

DICE and keep track

of HEALTH going up & down

based on word thought

interactions

and you get experience

(Not XP?)

From(m) THAT

In this part of the cavern

IS THE DEAD

all the dead are in

this part of the cavern

[;)]

you walk over all the dead bodies

O.0

bodies in this cavern

you're in a cave

you're underground

(UNDERWORLD)

and ya know

EVERY

and it just seems like

you know

already dead

in this part of the cavern

and you are just walking

over all those dead bodies

in this part of the cavern

and theres just piles and

piles and piles

and mounds

of dead bodies

you're just like WHOA

that(is) TOO MANY

ITS TOO MANY

ITS JUST TOO MANY

DEAD BODIES

theres a magical barrier

(BARRIER)

you find some way to dispell it

(thats what I do)

and you continue

storage cave

WOW I would have never thought

of using a natural cavern

COMPLEX

for storage...

its like

How much can you take with you?

Are Our Inventory(ies)

UNLIMITED

I MOVE ALL

EVERYTHING THAT WAS

STORED IN HERE

even the useless stuff

(wtf MORROWIND?)

into my inventory

Dare-O Warren

I don't think

Derro might be Demons(')

I don't know what they are

you just keep slaying them

...

ex-breaths

sigh

We are going through

all of these different

encampments

Slaying everything in these

encampments

They(are) all mining

encampents

and they don't even care

because all their lives were

just mining

you just let us slay them

(NO ONE WAS STOPING YOU)

(** I still see STOP

as the WORD ... ATMAN

SUCH IS MY CONDITIONING)

they(we) just don't have

ANY

other option(s)

(CON-DISH?)

and they're worth (wurf)

the XP (experience)

(Don't talk like that to me)

I can't believe they are into us

...

(Infact)

...

(Don't talk to me AT ALL)

...

EVERYTHING HAS AN XP

(experience)

VALUE

I can't believe you're

completely over it

SMASH IT

(MAGNAR?)

You slay it

You crush it

(We just use this(s) () to

sign as MAGNAR)

grinds teeth

...

( means GREATER THAN)

BREAK IT IN

minors,

they are only armed with

you've gotten me mad

GOOD

you use magic and bows and

ARROWs

and swords...

that shoot other swords

(LoZ?)

out of 'em

(System of Down?)

you slay them

(Don't forget Tiny Tina)

how long are we going to be

(Assualt on Dragon Keep)

we're getting XP (DLC)

we're getting XP (experience)

Unstable (L) Tunnel

(Ra)


	6. Chapter 6 of BOOK FIVE (5)

S5E6 Episode 6 of Season 5

DTN S5E6

...

looks back and forth

hair moves on its own

(Medusa?)

ex-hails

STONE GIANTS!

STONE GIANTS!

Guys BOSS BATTLE!

Stone Giants...

smiles uncomfortably

looks away

Well,

those are still easier

to kill than

Stone Golems

...

OH!

Next room,

STONE GOLEMS!

This is going to take

twice as long

...

...

.

.

.

The sounds of industry

Weird lights

And ghastly Shadow(s)

adorn the walls

Twenty (20) foot (')

Long

Tunnle

POUNDING NOISES

Metal clanging

a meadow

a METAL

ECHO UP

up ahead

a

MAZE

making the tunnel

LOUD

its as dark as its ordinary

...

looks

eyes dart

still stare

There are some guards

You dispose of the guards

There is a factory

(What is the difference

between a factory and/or

a foundery?)

This Gallery houses

a MAJOR operation

(of MAXIMUM importance)

Scores (Abe) of Derro

(you know what Port-ance

makes me think of?)

Various tables and

Forges constructing

Weapons Tools Carts

(Seems like there is

some Cart joke/ref that

is escaping me ATM)

and Rails...(Like Me)

(In cursive)

MORE INSECT MEN

(Hope they're Pixies)

throughout the room

(You do? I hope they're

Formians... heheh...)

Before seeing the

Opperation

(Does Op(p)eration have

one [1] or two [2] Ps

in it?)

In the center of the room

(Just one [1] you are

thinking of OPPRESION)

IS A STONE GOLEM

(Wait does OPPRESION have...)

Obviously built from

Petrified Humanoids

(Stop putting PPs in your

Ps)

HUMANOIDS

(NO! I was going to ask

if it had two [2] Ss)

...

(...)

How could a stone golem...

be...

Built from petrified...

OH

(Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(More like Petri-fried

is what YOU ARE)

Petrified humanoids...

So they were already

turned into some type

of Statue...

...

.

.

.

...

A Crucible

(that reminds me)

(2002)

CRUCIBLE

LIQUID

and other metals above it

(Periodic Table)

Crucible spitting smoke

(PT=Physical Training)

Parks and belching buildings

(PE=Physical Education)

PUFFS of TOXIC FUMES

(Toxicity)

THINGS

Lights the room on FIRE

The struggling Imp

inconsistant

WARMTH

(And I put the War in th-)

Ahead another tunnel leads

to a large cavern

With several (4-7) buildings

and an attendant Toil

(I think that(is) his name)

As Slaves

(Joseph?)

...

.

.

.

Eyes Dart

...

You pass several Foundairies

(I love that F3 DLC)

in this part of the cave

(I think it was

BROKEN STEEL)

Uh these foundairies

(foundries')

Are built out of

(Dairy)

the natural stone...

(Queen)

Where all the stuff

find is taken

SNARLS

NONE OF THIS

was part of anybodies

IDEA

Some one just

Took

Took

Advantage (is yours)

of uh

th-th-the

GENERAL

OM (3'o)

CATACLYSM

that was happening

and this naturally occurring

OCURANCE

(Occulance Rift)

cavern complex

(like my neuro synapses)

WOW (moshou shijie)

(shuoqilai rongyi zuoqilai nan)

The Vane's...

(WHAT)

of this convergence complex

(but I should have)

complex

(already)

that were naturally occurring

(defeated [the opposite of Nike])

the Earth(s) are so

FORTUNATE

(VANE SHOULD BE)

negative for these negative

(IN HELL)

BEINGS

(WITH SATAN AND SANTA)

beings that have escaped

(and ALL of my enemies)

PRISON

(that I have Slaine[/Slade])

to have though

(I wouldn't have slaine Slade)

MIME?

Okay

Ok

Its a Lot to react to

(Opposition to Abram is not WISE)

Yor Yor Your You're

in a Great(er)

(Sh/D)inning HALL

(better grab my Big Wheel)

where all the miners (minors)

WOULD

if you know

is lunchtime

(its lunchtime)

I don't know how often they EAT

(honestly)

Or if they have specific

you know

TIME( s)

for EATING

uh more than just

ONCE per day

but uh

looks like they have a

MASSIVE

like uh

looking up

the size of

(he better not say Galleon)

of a uh

(Do you know what that sounds like?)

AIRHANGER (maybe two words)

(Air Hanger)

Umm

uh

or

Sta(y)-Larger than a STADIUM

in size

there they're

DINING HALL

when they finally do eat

(I think I've heard this B4)

all the minors eat at the same

TIME

(he meant miners...)

and its just

massive massive

EVENT

(Not invited on FB)

...

.

.

.

...

(Are you just trying to upset?)

Well,

eventually you find

a light at the end of the

tunnel (SECRET TUNNEL SONG!)

and we we just

(I would have forgotten)

take that light

out of out of

(GT dance group?)

tunnel

(miss the good old days?)

uh

(smells like dog)

the li-light

ya know

of the

something

that is uh

uh a

blocking

the tunnel EXIT

uh

is a MASSIVE

BOAR

...

(Like Sloth?)

That we need to kill

(More like the afforementioned

BOAR)

{aforementioned}

uh

(how could you not know

about the BOAR?!ANGRY)

So we kill the BOAR!

(boring)

and we exit the tunnel

(upsetting)

So now we are out

Massive cavern complex

uh and

ar-ar-arn't we

Lucky to get out

Oh yes

yes

we are now outside

the Cavern Complex

...

after killing all those

slaves...

and (minor) miners

and insect men

we are now level (Lv)

sixteen (16)

and we are

out of the complex(ss)

out of the cavern complex

(ss)

...

and we will be

entering into the

LAST STAND

(that sounds awesome)

because

(Alamo)

even though

(Billy Bob Thornton)

[some say B.B. Thor-ton but...

whatever]

we are out of the

(Princess Mononoke)

caverns

the mines

You're actually still

for some reason this is

STILL

just one [1] part of

a really large DUNGEON

...

and we just sort of

you know

tried to see

this naturally forming

Cavern Complex

where this is going

and we got some XP

(experience)

from it

uh...

You slayed a lot of weird

insect creatures

(something I have regretably

done probably more than you)

minatures

a lot of things

(Did any one else see

Mouse Hunt? I for one

never actually walked

out of the theater...

in my own mind, my

Father, Brother and

I are still in the

Theater and we have

not left yet, the irony

of this is that I already

accidently locked us out

of the car, and accidently

hanged up on the pay phone

and caused a whole Lot of

problems that day, and

that wasn't the first

time something like that

has happened...)

Very (I) Pointless

LIVES

wa-we're level sixteen (16)

(one of those pointless

nights at Weal's or AT

ME's)

[hahahahahhahahahahaha]

{not funny}

now

(this guy is a maniac)

we;re level (Lv)

sixteen (16)

...

Shroom more of those

and uh...

we we... we might

be Able to uh...

(jewish?)

you know

(you wish)

you defeat this

uh

This Solar Angel under

Demonic influence

...

WHOA what I meant to say

is before you defeat this

Solar Angel under demonic

influence is that you

need MORE POWER

because I think that is

what this is all about

(Round Abouts)

{WHOA}

So-So..

We'll see

how this goes

if you tan actually

get all the way

to level (Lv)

twenty (20)

and

SURVIVE

NOT SAYING ANYTHING

ENTER CREDITS


End file.
